


honey

by dumbsoftie



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, clyde is SOFT, he is a cute hopeless romantic, now with bonus smut chapter, who loves u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsoftie/pseuds/dumbsoftie
Summary: Clyde doesn't believe in love at first sight, not until he bumps right into you.





	1. Chapter 1

Whenever people ask Clyde if he believes in love at first sight, he thinks of you. It’ll be a normal weekday at the bar, and things will start to get slow, and then, they’ll come at him with the same old small talk. Of course, Clyde believes in love at first sight. How could he not, after catching sight of your kind eyes.

It was the day of the race, and Clyde’s nerves were a mess. As soon as Jimmy had called cauliflower, he knew that he’d have to be there to support him, but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t have a guilty conscience. He wasn’t used to breaking the law, he enjoyed being a good and honest person, and he wouldn’t do this for anyone that wasn’t his own brother. 

Clyde and Joe were stumbling around through the crowd of people, and he felt his entire body start to shake. He wasn’t the best in social situations, and being surrounded by a crowd of people made him feel insecure, especially because he had something to hide. All that he could decipher from the noise was the loud thumping of his beating heart, his hand growing clammier by the second. Joe didn’t seem to notice, or perhaps, he just didn’t care.

Suddenly, Clyde felt the stiffness of your body crashing up against him. Your… small… and adorable body. He looks down at you and notices that you’ve spilled your drink all over the floor, and your pretty little eyes are filled with shame. He immediately wants to kiss away all of the doubt from your mind. Clyde didn’t believe in love at first sight before, but when he caught sight of you, he fell harder than he could’ve ever guessed.

Meanwhile, you’ve ran straight into this man, and as he towers over you, you feel guilt swimming through your veins. “I’m so sorry.” You ramble, cheeks burning into they’re flushed a deep red, and Clyde notes how he wants –no, needs– to see more of your adorably tinted cheeks.

“It’s no problem, Darlin’,” Clyde rasps, his soft brown eyes searching yours for any hint of reciprocation. He’s lovestruck, struggling to keep his cool around someone that he’s just met. He feels like a fool, but he can’t help himself. You’re absolutely perfect, and he can’t help it but develop a bit of a crush. “Here, I’ll buy you a new one.” He nods, taking your arm.

“Clyde, we don’t have time.” Joe insists, sending a glare in Clyde’s direction.

“I’ll make time.” Clyde snaps for the first time around the escaped convict. He refuses to let you go without being a true gentleman and making things up. It wasn’t really even his fault that you’d spilled your drink, but he had to do something in order to spend time with you.

Clyde gently escorts you over to one of the kiosks, his hand leaving its cozy spot around your arm as he started pulling his own cash out (he knew that the credit card scanners would stop working any minute now, it was all part of the plan). “What were you drinking, honey?” He asks in his thick West Virginian accent, and for a moment, he can imagine himself being with you. You’d ignore all of his insecurities, and you’d give him a chance. 

Honey. The little pet names that this man had been giving you were making you swoon. You weren’t normally like this, but you felt such a strong connection with the man that you assumed was named ‘Clyde’. You told him your drink and admired his smile as he purchased it for you, handing it to you with a sweet smile on his lips.

It was a shame that you’d probably never get the chance to see him again. Soon after handing you the drink, Clyde had to stumble away to meet up with Joe, the thought of getting your name had completely left his mind. He cursed to himself under his breath as he went to continue the heist, unable to get you off of his mind the entire time.

Clyde sighs after having the event of a lifetime replay in his mind for what feels like the millionth time. He had never gotten to get your name, so, he referred to you as Honey in his daydreams. It was the perfect name for you, your soft eyes, your voice was as sweet as honey, and you looked good enough to eat.

The sound of thunder cracking snaps him out of his daydreams, and he realizes that he’s alone in the bar. The loud noise makes him jump and whimper a bit, reminding him of when he’d lost his hand. He seemed like a big guy on the outside, but he was really fragile and sensitive. It didn’t take much to make him upset, and being alone in the bar in the middle of a storm was plenty.

Just as he’s about to let his panic get the best of him, someone bursts through the doors, sopping wet and tracking water on the floor of his bar. He narrows his eyes and prepares to say something along the lines of them having to help him clean it, but his expression completely softens when he recognizes the face.

“Honey,” Clyde’s eyes widen in shock as he calls out to you, praying that you’re alright.

You look worn out, makeup running down your face as your stringy, wet hair falls in curtains that block your view. That same, familiar feeling blossoms in his heart as he sees you again, his passion reignited as he watches the girl of his dreams walk right into his bar.

“Clyde!” You sigh, relieved. It didn’t take long for you to recognize him, you’d been daydreaming of this man for months. He begins to walk closer, grabbing his coat that was left on the hanger in order to wrap it around you.

“Are you alright?” He asks gently as he uses his one hand to wrap you up snugly as best as he can.

“I’m fine now, I got trapped in the storm, and I didn’t know where to go.” You had been extremely worried, you didn’t know if you’d end up being safe for the night, and you had managed to stumble right into Clyde Logan’s arms.

“You’re safe now, with me.” He promised, even though he was still a bit nervous himself with all of the loud noises. The shock of finally finding you had numbed the panic considerably, and now, his heart was racing for an entirely different reason than fear.

When your arms wrapped around him and you held him like you had known him your entire life, he knew that his intuitions were real. Love at first sight was absolutely real, and it had guided him right into the arms of his soulmate. He reached a hand up and began to rub at your back, burying his nose into your still-wet hair, letting out a sigh of content.

“What’s your name?” He cooed, pulling his darling even closer.

When you spoke your name, everything began to click in his brain. Your name sounded absolutely perfect, he found himself reciting your name with the addition of the last name Logan. He knew that he was getting a bit carried away, but it was hard not to when he’d never felt this way with anyone in his entire life.

You clutched him a bit tighter, enjoying his warmth. “It’s alright, Honey. I don’t plan on leaving any time soon.” He hummed, closing his eyes happily.


	2. Chapter 2

There Clyde stood, his arms wrapped around you as he pulled you close, silencing your worries and stress. He was so deep in his feelings, and he couldn’t get enough of the feeling of your body against his. Ever since that first time that he had caught sight of you, during the heist, he had dreamed of this moment. 

He now sat in his bed, heart racing in his chest as he thought back to the moment that had occurred days earlier, how satisfying it had been to run his hand through your soft hair, to inhale your sweet scent. Sighing deeply, he leaned back and rested his head against his pillow. He had scheduled a meet up with you later today, and the thought was making his heart race.

Clyde would get to see you again. He would get to touch you, to pull you in close and get to feel the softness of your skin under his fingertips. He nearly groaned, dreaming of your pretty little lips against his.

He snapped himself out of it. Clyde felt filthy, as if he shouldn’t be thinking of you in this way so much. You probably had innocent intentions, he wondered if you just wanted to be friends with him. How could someone as beautiful as you be interested in a guy like him?

Grabbing his old, outdated phone, he squinted to read the small font as he read through your texts for what felt like the hundredth time, searching for a hidden meaning. Mellie had even told him that he had nothing to worry about, that it was clear that the feelings were mutual, but he was still unsure. It had been a long time since he had been with someone, or had even had romantic feelings. He hadn’t been the object of many girls’ affections, except for those who wanted to check ‘sleep with a one-armed bartender’ off of their bucket list, or that FBI agent that had almost gotten him to reveal everything about the heist.

You, however, were different. You were kind, sweet, beautiful, and he couldn’t seem to get you off of his mind. Ever since that time that he first saw you, it had been bad, he wished that he could say that all of his thoughts were pure.

There had been plenty of nights where he’d had to take cold showers just to calm his mind from thinking about the sinful things that he wanted to do to you, and he was having a real moral battle. On one hand, he wanted you desperately, but on the other, he wanted to be a proper gentleman. He worried that he was being too perverted, and that he was disrespecting you, but there were definitely times where he couldn’t help himself. It seemed like this was quickly becoming another one of those times.

Now that he had gotten to know what you felt like, smelled like, his imagination was running wild. How was he expected to keep you out of his mind? Sighing, he decided to give into his fantasies and allow himself to think of you, maybe if he got it out of his system, he would be able to act normally around you for your date.

Leaning back against the headboard, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. His mind was curious, what would your pretty little lips look like as you pouted, as you begged? His honey’s sweet eyes would look up at him, pleading for him to touch her, and who was he to say no to you? He thought back to all of those times in the bar, when things had gotten slow, and he had time to himself to wonder.

He had often thought about what it would be like to take you into the small restroom in the back and hoist you onto the kitchen sink, making you feel good until you had to stumble out of there on wobbly legs. He was already smirking to himself, sure, he hadn’t had much experience, but he knew that the would do everything that he could to make you feel better than you ever had.

He wondered, did you taste like honey, too?

Just the thought alone made him groan and work the button of his pants with one hand, tugging them down as quickly as he could. In a few seconds, his hand, the one made out of flesh and blood, was wrapped around himself. Hissing out in pleasure, he dreamed of what you would look like when he would get the chance to pleasure you, your eyes squeezed shut as you moaned his name. He just knew that his name would sound like music coming from your lips, knowing that he was the one that was making you feel this good.

Moving his hand faster, he couldn’t get his mind off of the taste of you. He was sure that you would taste even sweeter than honey, and he imagined staying after hours with you at the bar, leaning you against the counter as he got onto his knees to taste you. There would be nothing sweeter than when he’d get to work his mouth on you and hear you cry out, all because of his own doing.  
Clyde growled at that, knowing that you would be his, and his alone. He wouldn't share you, there wouldn’t be another guy that would get to think of you in the way that he thought of you. You were his Honey, off limits. Feeling his thoughts turn to possessive ones, he squeezed himself tighter, crying out. Clyde would leave dark marks all over your neck and shoulders, just to ensure that everyone at the bar knew, no one could mess with you.   
He was needy for you, and the more that he let his imagination run, the closer that he got. He’d had these thoughts dozens of times before, this was not his first time touching himself to the thought of you, but now, he had a name to associate with the face. Clyde couldn’t stop himself from moaning your name loudly, as if it were his mantra, you were his everything. Ever since he’d laid eyes on you, he felt that connection, and he knew that you were the one for him.   
If he closed, his eyes, he could pretend that it was your smaller, more delicate hand taking hold of him. He pictured your pretty eyes watching him as you worked your hand over him, leaning up to whisper something in his ear. That was all that it took to tip him over the edge. 

With a loud grunt, Clyde spilled himself over his hand and chest, breathing heavily. Eyes still squeezed shut, his mind drifted to softer thoughts. What would it be like to cuddle you up in his arms? What would your reaction be when he confessed his love to you and told you that you were all that he could think about?

He hoped that he would find out in the future.


End file.
